maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Saxton Hale/LordRemiem
Bio Saxton Hale is a daring Australian, President and CEO of Mann Co., and the star of many comics series. He is considered the fourth richest man in America (he was the sixth richest man, but surpassed the fifth by wealth and the fourth by killing him in a harpoon duel). His favorite pastimes include fighting, drinking, and battling with ferocious animals. In fact, most kids sleep with a teddy bear at night, but Saxton Hale sleeps with an actual bear that he tamed while in the Brazilian Jungles. His identifying features include a mustache, rippling muscles, a crocodile-tooth lined hat, and a patch of rotating chest hair shaped like Australia. He also refuses to wear clothes on his upper body "for obvious reasons". Class:Bruiser Saxton Hale's attacks against Scrappers increase his stats up to two times. Blasters' attacks against Saxton Hale are critical and ignore defense. Recruitment Saxton Hale can be recruited by ending PvP Tournament - Saxton Hale in Adamantium League, or for 135 Command Points. Saxton Hale: The name's Saxton Hale, Agent! Australian. CEO of Mann Co. And the man who's gonna burn this place to the ground! Give me some damn hippies and I'll beat them to death with my damn bare hands! Stats *Health: 5/5 *Stamina: 4/5 *Attack: 5/5 *Defense: 4/5 *Accuracy: 5/5 *Evasion: 3/5 Passives *'Leader of the Team' **Leader and employer of the Team Fortress 2 squad **Summons a TF2 character at the beginning of every round, granting Saxton Hale vaious effects (See Summonable Heroes section below) *'SAXTON HAAALE!' **Refuses to be in the same team as other Heroes **Greater than average health **Takes 2 actions per round *'Gorilla Wrestling Superstar' **Saxton Hale's attacks are Catastrophic **Counters single-target attacks Summonable Heroes Note: Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Sniper and Spy effects last 1 Round. *The Scout: grants Saxton Hale an extra turn *The Soldier: Saxton Hale's attacks ignore Defense *The Pyro: Saxton Hale's attacks are guaranteed to crit *The Demoman: Saxton Hale's attacks trigger Splash Damage *The Heavy: halves damage taken by Saxton Hale *The Engineer: grants Saxton Hale a Shield effect *The Medic: restores 20% of Saxton Hale's health *The Sniper: Saxton Hale's attacks have Fatal Blow *The Spy: 50% chance to avoid attacks against Saxton Hale Abilities *Level 1: Lion-Smashing Punch **Type: Melee, Unarmed **Target: One enemy **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **Special: High Crits (Increased chance of critical hits) **Special: Exploit Combos (Deals extra damage against targets with Combo Setup) **One enemy: Combo Setup (Next Unarmed attack against this target deals extra damage) **One enemy: Pain Train ***Deals Pain (Increases damage taken by 8%; Can stack up to 3 times) ***Deals Exposed to targets with Pain (Reduces Defense by 8%) ***Deals Wide-Open to Exposed targets (Takes extra damage from Melee attacks) **Self: Overpowered (Lasts 3 Rounds; Cannot be removed) *Level 2: Grizzly Bear Body Press **Type: Melee **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 1 Round **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **All enemies: Buff Blocker (60% chance) (Removes and prevents buffs) **All enemies: Stun (60% chance) (Loses next turn; Protection and Avoidance effects are disabled) **Self: Imbalanced (Lasts 3 Rounds; Cannot be removed) *Level 6: Property Damage! **Type: Melee, Unarmed **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 1 Round **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) **Special: Brutal Strike (Ignores Resurrection effects) **Special: Finest Hour! (Deals extra damage if Saxton Hale is affected by Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, Agile, Shield effects and Regeneration effects) **Special: Exploits Pain (Deals extra damage against targets with Pain) **Special: Exploits Stun (Deals extra damage against Stunned targets) **Self: Totally Broken (Lasts 3 Rounds; Cannot be removed) *Level 9: Mann Up! **''You just got beaten by Saxton Hale!'' **Type: Buff **Target: All allies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Special: Buffing Up ***Grants Strengthened (Increases Attack by 25%), Focused (Increases Accuracy by 25%) and Wind-Up (Next attack deals 25% more damage) to all allies, but only if Saxton Hale is Overpowered ***Grants Fortified (Increases Defense by 25%), Agile (Increases Evasion by 25%) and Breakthrough (Next attack is guaranteed to crit) to all allies, but only if Saxton Hale is Imbalanced ***Fully restores stamina to all allies and becomes a Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one; Does not trigger follow-up attacks), but only if Saxton Hale is Totally Broken Team-Up Bonuses *'Saxton Hale!°': Bonus for daring to work with Saxton Hale (Saxton Hale and the Agent) *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Heroic Battles Saxton Hale vs EXALT Soldiers Heroic Battle/LordRemiem *'Hale's Favourite EISO': Grants You're Hired! - Summoned TF2 characters grant their bonuses to the whole party instead of Saxton Hale only Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Non-Marvel Category:135 CP Category:Bruisers Category:PVP Tournament